stargatearmageddonfandomcom_it-20200213-history
Camulus
Viscous and traitorous, Camulus is a decayed System Lord whose body was rescued by Queen Anat during the last months of the Goa'uld Empire. History "Make sure Camulus knows he will forever be branded a traitor and a coward." 2004 Camulus is the first System Lord to request a formal meeting with the Tau'ri to discuss a treaty following the defeat of Anubis. During the treaty negotiations, Camulus and his fellow System Lords, Yu and Amaterasu, demonstrate their well-known arrogance, making both demands and threats. Eventually, talks break down and the System Lords are imprisoned after it is learned they have dispatched a Ha'tak to Earth. Seeing no point in holding them, they are eventually set free, at which point Camulus requests asylum on Earth. His armies have been decimated, he has nothing to go back to. He believes he may be of some use to the Tau'ri. Amaterasu and Lord Yu depart, but not before Amaterasu declares Camulus a traitor and a coward. Later, Ba'al demanded Camulus' life in exchange for SG-1, which he claimed he was holding prisoner. Camulus explained that he had once bragged to the System Lords about holding a ZPM which was fifty percent charged. However, as Camulus couldn't figure out how to work it, he rigged the ZPM to detonate if exposed to an electrical current. Brigadier General Jack O'Neill offered Camulus the chance to use the ZPM to kill Ba'al. However, Camulus had been given a depleted ZPM. Ba'al apparently killed him afterwards as Dr. Daniel Jackson told Vala Mal Doran he is dead. Stargate Armageddon But shortly after his death, his body was regenerated by Queen Anat in order to make her a subordinate, resurrected on the planet Harset, entering the queen following, though she is one of the many goa'uld who fell to the queen . While not fighting in the first person, he is aware of the misdeeds against the Tau'ri and attempts by Goa'uld Ba'al to collaborate in defeating the Orii armies. Though he does not participate actively in this case, he decides to infiltrate the ranks of the Orii, trying to get information about their fall. In spite of his efforts, the Ories fell by the hands of the tau'ri who took the oath by worsening the situation among rebels. Traced by the latter, he was captured and taken initially on Dar Eskalion to be first questioned and then put to death. Although he has revealed the location of the planet Harset to the Free Nation, Jaffa, he avoids his death sentence, escaping thanks to the complicity of some of the Jaffa still faithful to the Goa'uld, who surprisingly allowed him to flee again to the Harset planet to alert the 'Imminent danger. Although he points to his betrayal, Anat poses a number of suspicions about him, but the siege and the fall of the planet prevent the goa'uld from his human host. Abandoned the planet Harset on board an Al'Kesh, finds shelter on a planet once under the control of the Goa'uld Ra, which has a cache of weapons hidden for millennia. With very little jaffa, the goa'uld devotes itself to piracy, plundering human outposts once under his control and stealing symbionts to replace those of his jaffa for almost fifty years. Despite this low profile, the Goa'uld continues to work to rebuild its power and its army. But his freedom remained limited for only a few decades, soon his raids were stopped and an army sent by System Lord Achàman forced him to surrender. Having become one of the underlords of the new System Lord, Camulus was allowed to live and serve as governor of the planet Chahorra. Though a rather tumultuous start as a planet governor, the Goa'uld soon realized that his attitude would have harmed his future demands, thus beginning to collaborate to get one day freedom and probably the chance to happen to System Lord Achàman, considered by Camulus, an inept with too much power to handle. Mithology Camulos (Camulus) was a Romano-Celtic god of war. The Romans associated Camulos with Mars (Ares), the Roman god of war. Though, a British city Camulodunum (Colchester, in Essex) was named after Camulos, Camulos was the tribal god of the Remi, a Gallic tribe living in Belgium, Netherland and Germany, particularly near the cities of Mogontiacum (Mainz) and Rindern. The wild boar was his symbol. Camulos was said to have wield an invincible sword. Coins found in Camulodunum, depicted the god with ram-horns. Categoria:Goa'uld Categoria:Goa'uld Underlord